10 years,And a little more
by DevulsDaughter
Summary: alright so i suck at these summary's, if you want to read just click and read :


Chapter 1.

10 years had gone by since the war, 10 years since Harry Potter had killed Voldermort, 10 years since he left the magical world, 10 years since he had used his wand,

10 years since he had seen his friends.

_~Flashback~_

"_What do you mean your leaving?" screamed a frustrated Pansy Parkinson._

"_I'm free now Pansy, my father is dead. I didn't want any of this; you of all should know that." Draco Malfoy said as he packed his bags._

"_Drake, I understand that you don't want to be in this world anymore, but to not keep in contact, don't you think that's a bit much?" Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend since, well forever asked._

"_No Blaise, I need to start over. I might come back, I don't know yet. But until then stay away from me, don't come looking for me." Draco said and then he was gone._

_A tear slid down Pansy's cheek, and Blaise just shook his head._

_~End of Flashback~_

Draco sighed, he was now 27 years old, he lived in a penthouse in New York, he's mother had given him half of the Malfoy fortune when he turned 18, so he didn't have to work to earn money.

He was sipping on his coffee and reading a copy of The New Yorker, at his favorite café.

He heard the door open and looked up to see who just entered; He got a smirk to his face and said:

"Fancy seeing you here, Peyton"

Hallie Peyton was an ordinary girl, in a big city called New York. She had black long hair, reaching to the middle of her back. Her baby blue eyes sparkled, and her pale skin looked like porcelain.

Today was just like any other day; she got up at 9am, showered, had breakfast and went to work at the café she worked at.

And just like everyday the most annoying git,arse,dickhead in the whole world was there.

"Fancy seeing you here, Peyton", the moment she heard that comment, his voice, the hairs in the back of her neck stood up.

She turned around to face him, he had a smirk plastered over his face, his blonde hair falling into his face and his piercing silver eyes mocking her, daring her to say something back, and she did.

"Well Malfoy, I can't really say the same. Now can I"

Draco's smirk turned into a sneer, god he hated this girl.

She had been a pain in the ass since the first day he met her.

_~Flashback~_

_Draco walked into his favorite café, just like any other day._

_And as soon as he opened the door, he knew something was different, and he was right._

_Right there in front of him stood a new girl. _

_She had long black hair, baby blue eyes and pale porcelain skin, *Nice* Draco thought and walked up to order his coffee._

"_What can I get you?" the girl said in a bored tone, Draco frowned. Wasn't she supposed to greet him and ask nicely what he wanted?_

"_That's no way to greet your customer" he said, the girl lifted her head from the magazine and gave him a look._

"_Oh I'm sorry, let me try again. What can I get you?" she said in the same dull and bored tone._

_Draco looked at the girl, she looked tired and bored. _

"_A Latte" Draco said, and gave the girl a glare; he looked at her name tag 'Hallie'._

"_So, Hallie your new here?" He asked, trying to get a conversation going._

"_Yeah, what tipped you of?" she said while making his latte._

"_Well, I've never seen you here before, so I guess that."_

"_Well aren't you the brilliant one" Hallie mumbled and turned around with his Latte._

"_That will be 2.99$" she said._

"_WHAT! Its 1.99$, it stands right there on the sign" Draco exclaimed._

"_I know, but your giving me a tip" Hallie said and smirked, "Like hell I am" Draco said._

_Hallie just raised her eyebrow and gave him a look, Draco did the same, and they stared at each other for 5 minutes, before Draco took up his wallet and paid 2.99$_

"_Thank you" Hallie said and gave him a big smile, Draco gave her a death glare and grabbed his Latte and sat in the back of the café._

_Hallie: 1, Draco: 0._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Can't you go to any other café, I'm afraid you're scaring away all the customers with that cologne of yours. Seriously did you drop it on yourself or something?" Hallie said and walked behind the counter.

"Maybe it's you and your way of speaking to customers that scares them off. And ill have you now I'm wearing just the right amount of cologne. Thank you very much" Draco said and gave her a classic smirk.

Hallie rolled her eyes and put on her apron, she started to drum her fingers on the counter.

Draco gave her a look, "What?" Hallie asked and looked at him.

"Could you stop that?" He asked, "Stop what?" She asked and smirked at him.

"You know very well what" he said, "No I don't think so".

"Stop with the drumming of your fingers" Draco said in an annoyed tone, "hmm, will you leave if I do?" she asked.

"No." Draco said, "Well then, there you have your answer" Hallie said and kept on drumming her fingers against the counter.

Hallie: 46, Draco: 40

Please do leave a comment


End file.
